


The date (so what's your number?)

by frootjuiceg



Series: captivated by you [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootjuiceg/pseuds/frootjuiceg
Summary: Yamaguchi made sure to let himself smile each time his eyes caught the other’s, reassuring himself and Tsukishima that everything was fine and they were indeed on their first date now.Even if Yamaguchi still had a hard time believing it himself.Or, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima go on their first date.A short side story toGive me your autograph (and your number).I recommend reading that first!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: captivated by you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028148
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The date (so what's your number?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back!
> 
> If you haven't read the first part of this series, I really recommend reading it first!
> 
> This is just a short one-shot basically just adding to the other fic :) It won't really make any sense without it, since there'll be some mentions and references to the first part of the series!
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this very fluffy story of their date! <3

_“Somewhere, anywhere.”_

Yamaguchi happily let the taller man lead him out of the gym’s yard and into the street. They didn’t let anything break the silence between them except for the rustling of the wind in the trees on that warm fall afternoon. Luckily, this neighborhood was pretty quiet anyway, so Yamaguchi didn’t have to let go of Tsukishima’s hand (hopefully) any time soon.

They kept glancing at each other, acting like it wasn’t obvious. Yamaguchi made sure to let himself smile each time his eyes caught the other’s, reassuring himself and Tsukishima that everything was fine and they were indeed on their first date now.

Even if Yamaguchi still had a hard time believing it himself.

The heat rose up to his ears when he thought about the words the volleyball player had uttered to him only some moments ago. He was surprised he even remembered anything of the encounter for how hard his heart had beaten then.

_"The very first moment I saw you, I thought you were kinda amazing."_

_"I wanted to become better, someone you could be proud of."_

_"That’s when I realized I really liked you."_

_That’s how Yamaguchi had been feeling all along too_! Now that he thought of it, he hadn’t even really expressed his own feelings very clearly, had he? He'd barely spoken anything to be honest.

Well, after the initial shock of having his feelings _actually_ reciprocated by probably the most handsome, interesting and the strongest man he had ever laid eyes on, he was allowed to be a little dumbfounded.

But he had every intention of fixing that, now that his thoughts had mostly calmed down and his mind cleared enough that he could sense the body warmth of the man next to him. He felt so happy and excited of their upcoming date.

Tsukishima eventually guided them to a small ramen shop where apparently the team liked to dine every once in a while.

There were only a few tables inside in the small space, occupied by only one other couple that was enjoying their steamy cups of delicious-looking noodles.

They sat at a table near the windows. The seats were warm from the shining sun and Tsukishima looked even more beautiful as the light reflected from his glasses and eyes, illuminating his hair and skin.

“I’ll go order for us. Do you want my usual?” Tsukishima asked after a quick look at the small menu posters on the wall.

Yamaguchi nodded to him, a big grin on his face. Tsukishima seemed to linger on it for a second longer than normal. Yamaguchi wondered how he hadn’t really noticed this before.

_This_ being the quite obvious flirtatious gestures, soft looks and suggestive words he and Tsukishima had been exchanging right from their first meeting. He had _noticed_ them, of course, he had enough experience from middle and high school, and the awkward crushes and hidden looks he shared with some of the boys he had dated back then, still too insecure to actually show his affection and announce his sexuality to the world.

Maybe that was exactly why he hadn’t, _couldn’t_ believe Tsukishima’s advances at him before. He had never really believed that anyone could be so open about their attraction to him, not without it being just ‘a silly game’ or a ‘misunderstanding’ as he often had heard when actually confronting his crushes about the relationship.

After meeting his high school friends, Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi, and finally starting his own life in Sendai, he didn’t want to have any regrets anymore, he wanted to be himself.

But that didn’t mean he’d automatically believe someone was attracted to him after just a few flattering words either. He was still very wary of how he acted and how others treated him, so believing that Tsukishima had been interested in him was just a delusion he had fallen for too many times until proven otherwise.

That’s why he was so happy that him and Tsukishima didn’t end up being just a ‘misunderstanding’.

Turning over Tsukishima’s words from earlier, he actually felt more confident than he ever had.

His date had returned to the table at that point, as Yamaguchi kept admiring the still-summery view from the window of the quiet restaurant. His focus was immediately turned to the blond, though, as if he had anything else he wanted to be looking at.

Tsukishima, though, seemed distracted by everything else in their vicinity.

“So what is _the Tsukishima usual_?” Yamaguchi leaned on his arm and tried to make small-talk, simultaneously feeling easier and harder to do that than before this day.

Their eyes finally met again as Tsukishima seemed almost surprised to be spoken to. “It’s just regular ramen with a sweeter sauce that I like. And a lot of meat.” He smirked shortly, giving a short glimpse of the familiar smirk.

“Oh, so you like sweet things then?” Yamaguchi asked innocently, obviously setting up a bait for the other.

“Well.. I did ask you out, didn’t I?” He answered, eyes again on his own fingers and a blush rising to his cheeks. _It wasn’t his best effort, but it was nice to see Tsukishima didn’t give up the opportunity for flirting. Not even if he was.. nervous_? That’s how Yamaguchi at least interpreted his slightly odd behavior right now.

Yamaguchi kept up the conversation until their food arrived. The proportions were huge, but it didn’t seem to intimidate the starving athlete in front of him.

“Wow, this is so good, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelled, mouth still full of noodles. Tsukishima chuckled at him, a bit more relaxed now.

“It would seem so.” He smirked back. They continued eating in silence.

“So, do you often come here to reward yourself after a good game?” Yamaguchi broke the silence again.

“Well, we often come here for lunch between practices. If we celebrate we just go out for drinks, but.. I thought a restaurant would be better than a bar for.. y’know.”

“A date?” Yamaguchi finished for him.

Tsukishima blushed again. “Y-Yeah.” He stuttered.

“Well, I hope this is enough celebration, because you really played well today.”

“This is _much_ better than hearing Koganegawa’s drunk stories for the 100th time.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “.. not that _I_ have to be celebrated anyway.” He mumbled.

“Well, I think you deserve it. I-“ Yamaguchi guessed it was as good enough time as any to point out his opinions. “I have really admired you so long. You have such a calmness to you, and self-confidence and precision in everything you do on the court. It’s so unique and seriously admirable. I was always so uncertain when playing volleyball, even as a captain, that I really would’ve needed someone like you beside me then. Though I learned quickly! But I still find you so fascinating, whenever you’re on the court.”

_There_ , he had said it. He had told his celebrity crush why he had been a fan in the first place.

Tsukishima seemed to contemplate the words, pouting with a faint blush still on his cheeks.

“Well, what do you think of _me_?”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi tilted his head, caught off guard by such a ambiguous question.

“I mean.. I know you like volleyball and stuff, but..” Tsukishima grunted, clearly something still on his mind. “I just don’t know if.. you just enjoy watching me play and not..”

“Oh.” It clicked in Yamaguchi’s head.

“.. it’s fine, though, maybe I've been too intrusive.” Tsukishima’s pout got worse.

“Are you afraid that I only care about the _player_ Tsukishima and not the _person_?”

“You didn’t have to say it out loud.” He looked away. “.. but I _was_ hoping I could show you a personal side of me, not the one always tied to volleyball.”

Yamaguchi’s heart softened at the sight of the blond. He was so calm, confident and proud on court, even at the time he had confessed his feelings, but it made Yamaguchi happy to see that he had a softer side too, weaknesses that he didn’t like to show anyone. _But he tried to show them, for Yamaguchi_.

“You don’t have to be afraid of that at all. I guess I often talk about your profession, but that’s only a part of you and I already see so many other good things that I.. like about you, the _person_ called Tsukishima. We’re only getting to know each other, but I already know that you are so smart and level-headed, but also very thoughtful. You care so much about what you do and you always do your best..

..You inspire me too, you know, to be myself. I want to be proud of what I can do. Even if it’s not much, to support you from the audience, I want to be able to do that for you. So, I really really like you too, Tsukki, everything I’ve found out so far and probably everything I will find out in the future.”

Tsukishima acknowledged his words with a shy smile and a mumbled ‘thanks’. Hopefully he had gotten through to him and silenced the doubts Tsukishima had about whatever their relationship was.

They finished their food with a lighter conversation and atmosphere. Tsukishima had never been the most talkative but Yamaguchi could notice that he tried, asking questions and commenting when he could and telling Yamaguchi about himself now, the more _personal_ things of his life. It seemed like he truly cared and was interested in what Yamaguchi told him in return, like he was as serious about their relationship as Yamaguchi was.

The afternoon continued in the restaurant as they got a small beer each. Tsukishima continued teasing him every chance he got, but also made sure Yamaguchi was enjoying his time. He didn’t even think they could have such grown-up conversations about something that wasn’t volleyball.

“How open are you about your sexuality?” Yamaguchi had been curious to ask all day. I was probably a relevant question if Yamaguchi started dating a public figure like Tsukishima. “I haven’t seen you come out to the media, which is totally fine, but.. you know, I think it’s something to be discussed about.”

Tsukishima looked surprised but not uncomfortable at least. “It’s not something I hide, but I don’t want to announce it for the media either. I want to be recognized for other things, like my skills.” Tsukishima scoffed quietly. “Anyway, my team still knows about it and I came out to my family years ago, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if.. hypothecially.. I’d start dating someone.” Tsukishima uttered quietly but a small smile on his face.

“Oh!” Yamaguchi grinned back. “Would it be hard to balance between volleyball and dating, though?”

“Well, guess I just have to find someone that’s into volleyball too.” Tsukishima grinned back, briefly brushing his fingers over Yamaguchi’s, on the table. “Not that there’s really been anyone I’ve tolerated enough to date anyway.”

“Like, since you started in the Frogs?”

“No.. I mean, ever.” Tsukishima glanced over to his date. “It hasn’t really mattered to me before.”

Yamaguchi was speechless for a second, stunned that someone as attractive as Tsukishima had never dated anyone _and_ flustered that _he_ had been the one that had caught his interest.

“I’m a bit surprised, but mostly just flattered.” Yamaguchi went ahead and intertwined their fingers on the table.

Tsukishima obviously paid without giving Yamaguchi a chance and lead them out of the small restaurant.

They did have a few more hours until Yamaguchi had to go finish some work stuff at home, so they walked around the city. Yamaguchi really didn’t want their time to end, not when it was the first time they were actually able to spend some time alone, but hopefully it would only become more frequent in the near future.

Yamaguchi’s favorite part was the traditional Japanese park close to the center of the city, where they had the privacy to hold hands and walk a bit closer to each other, Yamaguchi’s cheek almost brushing against Tsukishima’s shoulder.

The privacy was only interrupted by dog-walkers, which didn’t seem to mind either of them at all. Yamaguchi always asked to pet the fluffy animals and to his delight, Tsukishima followed his lead. There was something inexplicably adorable about Tsukishima cooing at the dogs and giving them belly rubs, a wide grin on his usually inexpressive face.

They returned the same way back to the restaurant and the metro station close to it. Yamaguchi used the metro to travel to the gym, while Tsukishima apparently could walk home from there.

They both stopped in silent agreement under the bridge of the metro tracks where they were finally supposed to part. Neither of them seemed to be satisfied with doing that just yet.

The passing trains drowned out their words to other passers-by, not that there really were a lot after the lunch hours anyway.

“Will I see you next weekend at the game again? I promise I’ll play well again, so that I won’t embarrass you.” Tsukishima smirked as he hovered over Yamaguchi’s smaller frame, pushing him closer to the wall under the bridge.

“Like I could ever be! And of course I’ll be coming. It’s just.. I wouldn’t mind keeping in touch before it too. Next weekend is sooo far away.” Yamaguchi teased, once again intertwining their fingers. The hand seemed to already fit into his so well.

“I only have time for volleyball and my family right now.” Tsukishima’s eyes traveled across Yamaguchi’s face, inspecting the intricate details on it. “But if I had a boyfriend- I guess I could find some time for him too.”

“Sounds good to me.” Yamaguchi grinned back to him.

They stayed silent for a moment while another train passed somewhere above them.

“So..” Yamaguchi started, the smile on his face not letting up. “You haven’t dated anyone before but how’s your kissing? Do we need to practice first?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes playfully, moving even closer until Yamaguchi’s back finally touched the wall. “That much I can do.” He almost whispered as he cupped Yamaguchi’s cheek with his free hand, bringing their faces closer.

Yamaguchi could have never imagined a kiss could taste so good. Tsukishima smelled of the strawberry shampoo he must have used, his lips slightly salty from sweat and his tongue was like velvet, gliding across Yamaguchi’s lips and bottom teeth.

Yamaguchi tried to chase the sensation, curling his arm on Tsukishima’s neck and letting his own tongue search for the sweet taste in Tsukishima’s mouth.

When the finally opened their eyes after the short session of kisses and touches, the deep blush could be seen mirrored on both of their faces.

“No complaints.” Yamaguchi laughed when they finally let go of each other, due to the approaching day-care class of toddlers heading to the metro station.

When the loud group of children had passed, Yamaguchi made to exchange their numbers on his phone and gave Tsukishima a final parting kiss on his cheek, which made Tsukishima’s blush return again.

When he finally sat to the seat of the metro, looking out of the window to the afternoon sun, not even the upcoming work load or pile of dishes waiting for him at home could sour his mood anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems to be impossible for me to write anything but tooth-rotting fluff lol!
> 
> I don't think this sequel is in any way necessary to my story, but I still wanted to write more of Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's interactions, continue and add some important conversations and tell a bit more about their lives and pasts :) Also, I simply cannot write a fic without a first-kiss scene ;')
> 
> I still have a few other ideas I want to write about to this series, but I'll see when I'll get to it :) I'll add them to this series when they're ready anyway! 
> 
> Hope you liked this short update to the series! Leave a kudos and comments if you liked it! <3


End file.
